Blog użytkownika:Fear the dark/Trochę z przewodników - Xerxes Break
Witajcie! W końcu udało mi się zdobyć chwilę na wrzucenie Breaka. Tęskniliście? Tutaj znajdziecie jego profil, tu Q&A, tu i tu szkice, tu Parodię, tu dodatek, a tu skany całego 8.5. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :D Profil Xerxes Break Wiek: z wyglądu 24 lata Wzrost: 177.5 Lubi: słodycze (w szczególności cukierki), dokuczać Gilowi i Alice Nie lubi: Vincent Mocne strony: szermierka, obżeranie się ciastami Słabe strony: strzelanie, niekontrolująca siebie Panienka, tańczenie z kimś Jun Mochizuki kładzie akcent na... Staram się, aby linie jego ciała były kobiece. Ma ładne palce i szczupłą talię. Osoba z kompleksami. Odkąd moje możliwości rysowania go spadły, prawdopodobnie jego najbardziej atrakcyjną cechą (?) jest to, że wydaje dźwięk, kiedy chodzi. Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! of mine, strona 59 w skanach Jun Mochizuki wyjaśnia! Papa Break To przezwisko nadałam mu wraz z asystentami. Kiedy rysuję Oskara, widzę tatusia, jednak, kiedy rysuję Breaka widzę surowego ojca. Co więcej, kiedy mówi złośliwości Ozowi i Gilbertowi, robi to dla ich dobra! Problemem jest to, że jego słowa często brzmią tak niejasno, że jego rozmówcy mają problem ze zrozumieniem... Break bywa bardzo kapryśny... Q&A Powiedz Nam: Break! Q: Czy możesz palić papierosy? A: Nie. Nigdy nawet nie chciałem. Q: Masz silną tolerancję alkoholu, ale czy go lubisz? A: Nie mogę się upić, więc nie mogę powiedzieć, że jakoś szczególnie go lubię... Choć widok pijanych ludzi już tak. Q: Jakie są twoje ulubione słodycze? A: Oprócz cukierków... Cóż, bardzo lubię czekoladę. Q: Ciągle jesz słodycze, masz próchnicę? A: Jako, że jestem inny niż Raven, zawsze używam głowy, a żeby mój mózg dobrze działał potrzebuję cukru. Czyli nie powinienem mieć próchnicy. Q: Mógłbyś nam opowiedzieć, jak poznałeś Emily? A: To było zanim trafiłem do Rainsworthów... i będzie inna okazja, aby opowiedzieć tą historię. Q: Jaki jest twój ideał kobiety? A: Prawdopodobnie osoba zdeterminowana i wierna swoim zasadom. Q: Czy twoje palce są tak śliczne jak mówią? A: Tak mówią... ale zasadniczo się z tego nie cieszę. Powtórzę jeszcze raz, zasadaniczo się z tego nie cieszę. Q: Kim są twoi towarzysze w piciu? A: Pan Reim i pan Oskar. Q: Proszę, powiedz nam dobry sposób na drażnienie Ravena! A: To zabawne, kiedy zaczyna się wołać Oza w momencie, kiedy Gil zamierza coś zjeść. Zaskakujące, że ktoś tak łatwowierny potrafi przetrwać w tym świecie... Q: Jeśli jedno twoje życzenie mogło się spełnić, jak by brzmiało? A: Chciałbym raz w życiu się upić. Jestem ciekaw, jakie to uczucie. Szkice cz. 1 of mine, strona 56 w skanach Jun Mochizuki ujawnia wszystko! Oryginalny design postaci + szkice Breaka W czarnym prostokącie: Stworzyłam tę postać, bo potrzebowałam kogoś dorosłego, kto mógłby dbać o Oza i Alice. Na początku wyobrażałam go sobie raczej jako miłego przełożonego. Niestety, moje grafiki nie były zbyt udane, więc skończyło się nadaniem mu tych osobliwych cech charakteru. Emily: Pff W odręcznym polu: Xerxes i Emily Break: "Co?" Gil: "Mały grab, to!!" W czarnym prostokącie: Odkąd przekształciłam charakter Xerxesa w clownowaty, noszenie krótkich spodni stało się niemal niezbędne. Na rysunku w prawym, dolnym rogu chciałam pokazać brak motywacji Xerxesa, moralne zero. Widać, że dół jego płaszcza jest całkowicie podziurawiony. Szkice cz. 2 Prosto z szafki ♪ Szkice Jun Mochizuki Laugh x Rough Break (& Emily) Wewnątrz prostokąta po lewej: Break: "Na kim wylądowałem?!" Gil: "Co z tobą jest nie tak?!" Break: "..." Odręczny tekst: Bezwstydny ojciec i córka Wewnątrz czarnego pola: "Szczerze nie lubię tej wersji Breaka..." Wewnątrz odręcznego pola: Mały Bre Szkice cz. 3 Tekst obok Reima uderzającego Breaka: Czasy kiedy nie było dobre dla małego pana Reima okazywanie jego prawdziwej natury. Break: "Dah?!" Pan Kevin Był zbyt poważny. Nie robił nic poza walką z Reimem. Nie wiedział jak złapać kontakt z Sharon. Był nieustannie sprawdzany przez Shelly. Bał się Sheryl, nie znając jej prawdziwej natury. Niepublikowane szkice ♪ To proste, prawda? Panel 1 Reim: "Xerxes, jak wiele jesteś w stanie zobaczyć w obecnym stanie?" Tekst (Reim): "Martwię się." Break: "Mogę rozpoznać tak wiele jak 'coś tam jest --- ktoś tam jest---." Tekst (Break): "Wiem, że ty tu jesteś." Panel 2 Gil: "Z tą nadzwyczajną umiejętnością, że tak dobrze walczysz, huh..." Tekst (Gil): "Możesz konkurować z Baskerville'ami." Break: "Moje wzrokowe umiejętności nigdy nie osiągnęły takiego poziomu. Ze znakami i dźwiękami rozumiem dystans pomiędzy mną, a moim partnerem... Częściej zaczynam od reakcji, niż od myślenia." Tekst (Break): "Wtedy powinien być zdolny do wyczucia sytuacji." Panel 3 Oz: "Co robisz, jeśli jesteś w nieznanym ci miejscu i światło tam nie dociera?" Tekst (Oz): "Posiadłość Yury musiała być okropna, prawda?" Break: "Jeśli otaczają mnie ludzie, podążam za ich znakami i wykonuję mentalną mapę. Na końcu używam odrobiny mocy Szalonego Kapelusznika, przez dźwięki, mogę zrozumieć sytuację oraz dystans pomiędzy mną a przeszkodą." Teskt (Break): Mogę upaść, jeśli użyję zbyt wiele." Panel 4 Break: "Widzicie? Też możecie to zrobić, prawda?" Reim, Gil i Oz: "..." Pod szkicem: "Niemożliwe..." (x3) ---- Parodia Hearts Na pasku po lewej: 2 partia Parodia Hearts, top 10 numer 5 Retrace: L Reverse Corte -powinien być polski tytuł- (lipiec 2010) Po zaprezentowaniu szkiców Fanga, nadszedł czas na Douga w Parodii Hearts!!! Lottie: "Cóż, nadszedł czas na podsumowanie w należytej formie! Główny bohater, czyli Oz, poszukuje Kryształów. Trop zaprowadził jego i jego przyjaciół do posiadłości Isla Yury, który... Zobaczycie! W każdym razie, my, Baskerville'owie odnajdziemy ten kryształ pierwsi!" podpisane są imionami postaci Lottie: 'Nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy wykorzystali Debiut Towarzyski Oza, aby dostać się do rezydencji Yury. Phillipe West, Łowca Głów oraz nieoczekiwana bliskość Yury z Leo... Co oni robią? Co się stanie z okulranikiem z Pandory, który stanął twarzą w twarz z Lily?" Fang: "Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak utalentowany, Doug..." Doug: "Co? Nie sądzę, że jestem aż tak utalentowany..." Dodatek Asystentka od 4 lat. Wielkie brawa! 'Ja, Jun i droga Yama" od Ryo. W okresie dojrzewania, Jun była mądrą, super dziewczyną. Yama i ja byłyśmy zadowolone z tematów naszych czasów, to znaczy wszystko obracało się wokół chłopców (w tym bohaterów mang...), ale Jun zawsze pozostawała neutralna. Byłyśmy nieco zaskoczone: dlaczego ją to nie interesuje? Czy ona była święta? Kiedy Yama i ja rozpowiadałyśmy swoje nastoletnie fantazje, ona tylko słuchała i wydawała się nie rozumieć naszego zauroczenia płcią przeciwną. Kto by pomyślał, że rok później ten aniołek zacznie wygadywać rzeczy jak: "Kiedy widzę dziewczynę z puszystymi udami wystającymi spod miniówki, chce mi się śmiać"? Byłam w błędzie! Jaką ewolucję nam jeszcze przygotuje? Nie mogę się doczekać tej informacji! Strzałka do podkreślonego: To mój dopisek! (podpis: Yamazaki) ---- Trochę nie na temat Pandory tym razem, tylko krótka historia z ostatnich tygodni. Ostatnio, po raz kolejny, przyjechała do nas grupka (3 osobowa) wolontariuszy z innych krajów. Musieliśmy zorganizować im czas wolny. Trafiłam do grupy, gdzie robiłam za... głównego tłumacza? W każdym razie, zawsze przychodzono do mnie, kiedy mieli problem ze zrozumieniem czy odpowiedzią. Na zakończenie dnia zabraliśmy ich na lody. Wolontariusze poprosili mnie o pomoc przy zamawianiu, więc podeszłam razem z nimi i powiedziałam, że nic nie zamawiam, tylko tłumaczę. Reakcja kasjerki mnie zamurowała. Nagle, bez żadnej zapowiedzi, zaczęła na mnie wrzeszczeć i obrażać wolontariuszy ("Jak są w Polsce to niech mówią po polsku! Speak Polish!" i jeszcze kilka tym podobnych, które nie nadają się do publikacji). Być może jestem przewrażliwiona, ale wydaje mi się, że taka sytuacja nie powinna mieć miejsca w cywilizowanym kraju, a na dodatek kiedy taka Fear mówi, że przetłumaczy. Pozostawiam tą kwestię dla was. Oprócz tego widzę, że mam pogrubiony nick, a cóż to się stało? W przyszłym tygodniu pojawi się Yura. Dzięki wielkie wam wszystkim, Fear the dark tablica Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach